<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The End of What We Know by multifandxmss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391852">The End of What We Know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandxmss/pseuds/multifandxmss'>multifandxmss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Death, End of the World, Fluff, Jack Kline is a Winchester, Jack is the new God, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Empty, amara and chuck try to kill each other, but it's ok because they come back, everyone dies, jack rebuilds the world, the world ends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:01:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandxmss/pseuds/multifandxmss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In Supernatural, Chuck and Amara make up in season 11, but what would've happened if they didn't?</p><p>Or where Chuck kills Amara, the world ends, and Jack rebuilds it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Jack Kline, Castiel &amp; Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Jack Kline &amp; Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The End of What We Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*Disclaimer: The first page and a half of this story are taken directly from the show Supernatural (2005-2020). The rest is written by me, but may be based on the events of the show. Some details are also taken from the show Good Omens (2019).*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This story starts before the universe was even created. Two siblings: Chuck and Amara. They were the forces of light and the dark, balancing out the other. Chuck represents the light and Amara  the dark. Now most of you may be wondering who these people are, well you already know who Chuck is. You may just  know him by another name. Chuck is, as we know him, God. </p><p>Most people believe that the universe was started billions of years ago, but that isn’t true. Chuck actually created the universe on Sunday, October 21, 4004 BC at 9:15am. He did this because he started playing around with a little something that he called humanity. When he created the universe, he also created Heaven and Hell with angels to watch over heaven. When an angel became corrupted, they would be sent to Hell and deemed a demon. </p><p>Amara had always been number one in Chuck’s life, until that day. After that, he had become consumed with watching and manipulating his new toy. Because of this, Amara grew very jealous and upset that she never got to spend time with her brother, so she rebelled. By this time, Eve had already had her two sons, Cain and Abel. Amara spread her darkness, causing Cain to kill Abel. Chuck wasn’t happy about this, so he decided to put her away along with a punishment for Cain. </p><p>Chuck created what later became known as The Mark of Cain. The Mark bound Amara and Cain together, while locking Amara away. The bones used to kill Abel became known as the First Blade. Cain was always drawn to it because of The Mark on his arm.This Mark not only bound them, but it gave him the curse of immortality (he would later become a demon instead of dying) and corrupted him even more. All Cain wanted to do was kill, so that’s what he did for a while until he realized that  wasn’t right and forced as much distance between him and The Blade as possible. After that, he stayed isolated until one day a little less than 2,400 years later.</p><p>Fast forward to 2014 AD. We are post-apocalypse and the world is doing a little better. Well, not really. The Prince of Hell, Abbadon, started to terrorize the world but mostly Sam and Dean Winchester. These two brothers are the ones who started and ended the apocalypse. They also helped save the world a couple other times. Abbadon needed to be stopped. Dean, along with his best friend, Castiel (an angel), set out on a quest to find Cain and The First Blade because it was the only thing that could kill a Prince of Hell. </p><p>When they found Cain, he was isolated away from all things human. He told them that in order for Dean to be able to use The First Blade to kill Abbadon, he needed to find it but must take The Mark from Cain. Being blinded by his want to kill Abbadon, Dean agreed. When The Mark was transferred from Cain to Dean, it was not an immediate response, Dean did have the urge to find the first blade though.</p><p>After about a year, Dean had become out of control. He died in that time and became a demon, causing terror to reign upon people all around him. Not being able to take it anymore, Castiel and Sam found a spell to remove it. When the spell was done, not only had The Mark been removed, but Amara had been set free. </p><p>Now I know what you're thinking, and yes, it is a bad thing that Amara was set free. She starts to wreak havoc on Earth. Chuck had been away for awhile, and it didn’t look like he was coming back anytime soon. Amara knew this, but she did everything she could think of to get his attention. Her attempts were useless until Amara had an idea.</p><p>It’s 2016 AD now and Lucifer has impregnated a woman named Kelly Kline. The creature that would come out in a couple months would be known as a nephilim. A nephilim is half human and half angel. They are almost as powerful as God Himself, so the child would be a threat to Chuck’s existence. Amara knew this and instead of trying to kill Kelly Kline and the child, she would let her have the child and convince him to be on her side against Chuck since he would be born a full grown person. </p><p>Adolf Hitler was the name of the man who headed the biggest genoicide in history. He was the head of the Nazi party in Germany during World War II. It was later found out that the Nazis worked with necromancy and had the saying, “If you want something to stay dead, burn the body.” Thinking back on it, I am almost positive that this saying was why they would burn the bodies of the Jews that they killed. </p><p>While all the angels and demons were distracted with the nephilim on the way, Nazi Necromancers had brought back the pocket watch that they had stored Hitler’s soul in to summon him. Sam and Dean were on a hunt when they found it and got into some deep trouble.</p><p>The necromancers had found Hitler’s great niece and used her blood to reincarnate Hitler into a new body. When Sam and Dean showed up to stop them, it was too late. It had already happened. Though they fought a tough battle, Sam and Dean were no match to the necromancers. Dean luckily broke free and  knocked Hitler down before he took a shot at him. During the fight, Amara appeared out of nowhere and startled everyone. Being distracted by Amara, Dean didn’t get to shoot Hitler that would’ve ended all this chaos. Instead Amara said that she was taking Hitler away. And so she did.</p><p>Amara’s plan was to use Hitler to start the next world war. In doing so, she thought it would attract the attention of her brother. You might be thinking this is the worst idea you could possibly come up with, why didn’t Amara just kill Hitler. The answer to that is simple. Amara had always  wanted her brother to love her and to pay attention to her, but he hadn’t done so since he created humanity. She was so blinded by the need of his acknowledgment of her existence, that she would do anything that it took to do so, even kill millions of innocents. </p><p>She carried through with the plan and the next world war was started. About four months after its start, Jack Kline was born. Castiel, Dean, and Sam were trying to protect Kelly as she gave birth, but Lucifer had found them. He wanted to use his son for evil, which was no better than what Amara wanted to do with him. Cas, Dean, and Sam did everything they could to protect Kelly and Jack, but they were unable to save Kelly as she died in labor. Meanwhile, Lucifer and Castiel were battling it out on the lawn outside the house they were in. Sam and Dean had finally gotten outside to help Cas when Lucifer stabbed him, killing him. Jack had seen the whole thing go down.  This infuriated him so much that he killed Lucifer. </p><p>You might be wondering where an angel or a demon goes when they die, it surely can’t be heaven or hell. And you are right, they don’t. Instead they get sent to a place called The Empty. This place is older than Chuck and Amara and they have no control there. When someone is sent to The Empty after dying, they are put in an eternal sleep.</p><p>Back on Earth, World War III is still going on. Finally, Amara has caught Chuck's attention. He returns to Earth and seeks out Amara, but as soon as  he finds her, he tries to talk sense into her., she doesn’t listen and ignores him because he is still the same person he was when he locked her up. Remember, she just wants him to love her again, and she could tell he didn’t anymore. </p><p>Amara then sought out to find Jack. She knew that he was powerful enough to help her in her fight against Chuck When she found him though, Chuck had already gotten there just a couple of minutes before and was talking to Jack. Amara didn’t like this, so her and Chuck started arguing. Jack had only been alive for a week or two at the time and had no control over his power yet, so when he got angry from all the yelling, his powers took over. He ended up knocking them  off their feet onto the ground. Chuck, who was already infuriated, had had enough. Right then and there, he killed Jack with the snap of his fingers. </p><p>The war continued on. People were dying everywhere you looked; it was time. Amara had decided that she would confront her brother once and for all. Amara was still upset and she knew that Chuck was too. She had set up a time and place to meet with him to finally settle their dispute.</p><p>It was 0900 hours and Amara was about to arrive at the place where Jo’s Bar used to be, at the crossroads. Amara arrived to see Chuck already there. The place smelt of old whiskey and ashes from the remains of the burnt bar. </p><p>Not being able to take the tension anymore, Amara threw the first punch. Chuck didn’t see it coming, her fist collided harshly with his jaw. This knocked him back a little, but he kept on fighting. “So that’s how you are gonna play this,” Chuck said. “Yep, it is,” Amara fired back. Chuck had now with the flick of his wrist used his power to knock Amara to the ground. You could almost see the anger radiating  off of her when he did this. She quickly got back up to her feet and jabbed Chuck into the nearest pile of garbage. Chuck hated the rotten stench it would be sure to leave in him. He jolted up, catching Amara off guard and sent her falling to the ground. </p><p>By this time they were both very angry and going would most likely go for a kill shot, not caring for the consequences that would come. Amara was still on the ground when Chuck went down to punch her deeper into the ground. She reacted quickly and caught his hand before it could collide with her body. She took the hand and twisted his arm so that he would fall down to the ground right next to her. She got up and was determined to finish him off. Using her power, she put him into a very strong choke hold that would kill him in less than a minute or two. </p><p>“Why would you do this to me?” Chuck asked out of breath from the choke hold. “Don’t you see? All I wanted was for you to pay attention to me and to love me again. All I got was nothing. You had a chance to make things right and you didn’t care. I tried to be patient, I really tried,” Amara sobbed while keeping a firm grasp. “I tried to let you realize what I wanted, but you never did. All you care about is your stupid humans and what they do. I don’t care about them. I want them all to die so it can just be you and me again.” Amara was bawling in tears, releasing her hold on Chuck just a little. “Don’t you know that I do love you,” Chuck told her, but he was the only one at the time who knew it was a lie. “You do?” Amara said releasing him from her hold.</p><p>“What? Of course not! Why would I love my sister who wants to kill everything I care about. I care about my creation and I cannot believe that you don’t. You will just have to be sent away again,” Chuck says angrily turning the tables so that Amara is now in a choke hold, a minute from dying herself. “Why don’t you just kill me?!?” Amara exclaims. “I guess if that’s what you want. Your wish is my command.” And with the grip tightening on Amara’s neck, she died.</p><p>About one second after Amara breathed her last breath, the world started collapsing on itself. Chuck knew this would happen, but he didn’t think of how bad the consequences would be. Everywhere around him, he saw the universe and all of the humans being erased from existence and turning into empty space. It took less than an hour for the whole universe and everyone in it to be gone. Chuck was the only one remaining, alone, in the darkness.</p><p>Hello, I’m Jack Kline (son of Lucifer, nephilim) and that’s the story of my grandpa and great aunt. I know it’s crazy, but that is what happens when you let your feelings or beliefs overcome you and your main focus is caring about anyone or anything. My grandpa just cared for his creation, and my aunt didn’t care for them at all. She tried to kill all of them and look at what that led to. It led to war all around the world, loss of morals or beliefs by not just herbut the people who lived on Earth, and total world destruction.</p><p>“Look dad, I know it won’t be easy, but I want to try and fix what they couldn’t. I want to rebuild the universe and give humanity another shot,” I say to my adoptive dad, Castiel. “I think that would be a great idea Jack.” And so a new chapter began.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I wrote this for my English class and I wanted to add to it so here is what I have so far. I hope to add to it and make it a good fanfic.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>